The invention relates to a clutch plate for a motor vehicle friction clutch, and in particular a clutch plate with a torsional vibration damper which comprises a friction arrangement with entrained friction.
A clutch plate for a motor vehicle friction clutch is known from DE-A-3 922 730 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,608), of which the torsional vibration damper comprises a spring arrangement designed for idle running in addition to a load spring arrangement designed for load running. The load spring arrangement comprises two lateral discs which are connected to form a unit, are rotatably mounted on a hub of the clutch plate and between which there is arranged a hub disc coupled torsionally elastically via several springs to the lateral discs. The hub disc is connected to the hub non-rotatably but with rotational play via teeth. The rotational play of the teeth determines the operating range of the idling spring arrangement mounted between the hub disc and one of the two lateral discs.
The spring arrangements are allocated a plurality of friction arrangements which are provided in the space radially between the hub and the region of the springs of the load spring arrangement. An idling friction arrangement arranged in the region of the teeth allows basic friction during idle running. Friction means of a load friction arrangement which is effective during load running is provided radially above the teeth on either side of the hub disc. The friction means of the load friction arrangement are fixed between the two lateral discs by an axially acting spring, the force trend of this spring closing via an input part of the idling spring arrangement toward the hub disc of the load spring arrangement. A so-called entrained friction arrangement radially overlaps the input part of the idling spring arrangement, this friction arrangement being arranged axially between the input part and the adjacent lateral disc and comprising, at this point, a friction ring resting on the lateral disc, a control disc and an axially acting spring for generating the frictional force. The control disc is coupled via axially acting tabs to an output part of the idling spring arrangement resting non-rotatably on the hub. The tabs of the control disc engage in recesses in the output part with play in the peripheral direction which is smaller than the rotational play determined by the teeth of the hub disc and defining the operating range of the idling spring arrangement. In the known clutch plate, the friction ring of the entrained friction arrangement rests in an outwardly curved bulge of the lateral disc. The bulge widens the external contour of the torsional vibration damper in an axial direction in an undesirable manner.